shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Crusaders
Crusaders ' Crusaders ' are a army of marines set up by Fleet admiral SakaZuki (Akainu) to spread the word of Absolute justice through biblic instruction and eliminating any that oppose World Government laws through suffrage. They are the World Government poster childs to the fight against pirates. There set up is in the grand line to make up for the transfer of Marineford to the new world. The number and size is a small fraction in the comparison to the marines. Due to this they emphasize in qaulity over qauntiny. Even raising their knights from youth to adult on their head qaurters. The organization has been a 200 years in the making before revealing itself. The best time was during the chaos of the time skip where they took control of maintaining peace and hunting down pirate crews from fresh brand new ones to notorious killers. Duties The crusaders ( Iron knights) duties expand from holding sermans on how the world noble's were choosen to ceate the laws that keep all commonders safe from criminals foreign or domestic, to hunting down pirate crews leaving only a destroyed ship as evideince of the crew's exsistance and all who have assisted the specific crew. Amongst their duties is also enforcing the people's ideas of justice by holding sermons for the youth and bring books that are more " WG Friendly". They even allow children to join as squires and teach them skills for army mainteince. One dutie is Capturing Pirate captains alive to have them "Rehabilitated" through vegapunk's Cyborg studies to create the ultimate symbol of the power of Justice. Due to this Marines and Crusaders are now in competition on the grand line to capture pirates. Thou the Crusaders are lower in number, they make up for it for most grunts being students in the Rokushiki art Tekkai(thus the nickname). Therefore making ingenuity the best way to beat them. Like let's say a direct cannon to the stomach or a few bombs. Other than hunting pirates and making propoganda by destruction or sermons at villages they have few duties. Crusader units are made up of Squires that maintain the ship, armor, food and rehabilatated cyborg soldiers. Squires are young children that joined up from a sermon mostly orphans who have no parents to advise the otherwise. Swords who are millitants in training that are usually back in their headqaurters or on patrol parties. Knights which serve as officers and are all Rokushiki users even some haki or devil fruit users. All three are diffrent caste of military and only the squire is found in all unit. As in some ships or outposts would be squires and low-high ranked swords. Some would squires and low- high ranked knights only. Only on hunting parties and Holy warships are all three found on sea together. Than there is a special unit called war priests which serve as the equivlant to vice admiarls, being haki users they are considered the most dangerous marines to find on seas. Being granted even the extra power of special weapons with destructive capability eqaul to kuzan's lazer beams. There main purpose thou is to lead and the spread the word. The war is for the lower ranked. Finally on the top is the high eldar and his council. Old marines picked from the top that strategize on which sea should the crusaders focus on and how. The elder council is unkown and perfer shadow work.. They see no problems with slavery and call it the work of their lords. They focus an imense disgust with drunks and thiefs. Anyone who dare poison their own bodies they handle violeintly Usually wrecking bars in attempts to cleanse the people. Ironic as they see no problem with slavery as long as it profits their lords. Ranking system The crusaders ranking system is not say the same as other systems. It is mostly based off combat prowess that is judged by the higher ups. Basically the bigger the feats one completes the higher chance they have of getting promoted. Another system is loyalty, the long someone has been with them and a dedicated warrior gives them chance of earning veterancy which gives them suppriority to people within his or her rank. Rank goes as: Recruit page: A fresh recruit forced to study the holy stories of the WG until they memorize it subconsciously. Page: Begins physcal training that usually takes a year or two for them to entire a ship as a squire. Squire: In charge of cleaning, repair, mainteince, cooking, and supplying troops and Cyborg units. Squire Veteran: Has been a squire for ten years and thous will not get promoted but holds high value for their expertise. Usually gets change to an official occupation like navigator or engineer. Combat ranks: Mat-At- Arms: Most basic of fighters equip with sabers and a steal sheild with the Blue WG symbol within a red cross. Fighting power eqaul to Marines. Only time on a boat when taking one year mandotory training before promotion to to a sword rank. Low sword: At this point they are given strong iron chain mail armor able and have started studies in scrolls on the tekkai technique. They can personalize the paint on their armor but they keep the signuture Red cross somewhere. Some change to spears, swords, axe, or even guns. They also carry a bonze half helm mostly for decoration. Most low swords are age 20+ High Sword: Mastered the tekkai technique and proven leadership ability so is given a cape with the symbol for justice on the back as other marines. These are usually in charge of patrol ships or members in hunting parties. Next in line for promotion to a knight. Veteran/Hell Sword: A hell sword is a master Mellee fighter that has been promoted to a shock trooper unit. Thrown out of cannons at nemey ships. Not haki users but still deadly some of these hell swords have been seen to use more then tekkai. Even a few of them can perform the mastery over all six paths. Hard to encounter only 50 of them travel the grand line, the rest spread thin across the oceans to be used for emergancies. Knight Ranks: Knights are usually in charge, able to walk into training outpost and pick soldier for their hunting parties or ask other knights to tag along. Each Knight is given independant power to hunt pirates any form they see fit. Unless given an order otherwise. Of course they must maintain a reasonable count of punishment. Weither it be capturing pirates or wrecking villages that assisted them through property damge and public torture. Master fighters, they are considered demons of the sea collecting trophies to add to their personal cyborg body gaurds. They may dress how ever they want. Most dress in full steel plate with a coat over them. Iron knight: The basic unit. These units perfer to travel in packs for hunting and can be seen wrecking towns mostly with a knight captain in charge. Much better equiped and experianced then a sword they can take a lot more punishment. In power each one can break of a mast and swing it like it was nothing. This show how intense a person must train to truly master the tekkai technique. Golden men (Knight captain but golden men is easier to notice.): Called golden for being presented a longsword of gold for showing how much they've advanced since begining. Golden Men are usually able to take on vice admirals without fear. Some even know haki but mostly they are either the best sniper or mellee fighter of his generation of iron knights. Usually taking his old friends as his crew. Veteran Knight: Golden Men who have served for fifty years Usually seen with a large army of swords. There experiance teaching them numbers is usually the best way to go. Category:Marine